


Just A Mission

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Summary:It seemed like a good idea at the time. Then again, Hughes could always make the most unreasonable idea seem reasonable.Alcohol also helped.And Riza smiling played a part, if he was honest.Riza in a wedding dress of all things, and from that moment on, he was utterly lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response on Tumblr. Prompt: Don’t freak out… I think we got married last night.

 

**Just A Mission**

Roy fixed his neck tie. “Tell me again why the Lieutenant and I are posing as a couple getting married?”

He looked at the reflection of his best friend behind him in the mirror. Hughes looked much too self-satisfied.

“You know it makes sense, Roy.” Hughes’ eyes twinkled behind his glasses. “They are not going to suspect a pair of lovebirds. Besides, if anyone can pull it off, you and Hawkeye can.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Seems a little unnecessary if you ask me.”

Hughes waggled his finger. “You owe me Roy-boy.”

“Don’t call me that!” Roy turned around and leaned back against chest of drawers. “I hardly think it’s equivalent exchange.”

“No - you get the better deal. I help you, and you help me help you.”

“How does this help me?” Roy waved his hand.

Maes leaned back on his heels. “Well, my friend-”

The door burst open before Hughes could finish and Major Armstrong barrelled into the room.

“Oh Colonel!” The Major’s eyes were wet. “They told me you were here!”

Roy’s eyes widened as he realised he didn’t stand a chance. He let out a high pitched squeak as Armstrong wrapped his huge arms around him.

_Like a python about to devour its prey._

He knew Riza would have scolded him for leaving his back wide open.

“Oh Colonel,” the Major declared, “you don’t just know how grateful I am!”

“Oh, I think he can guess,” Hughes offered.

“I need to breathe, Major,” Roy wheezed.

Armstrong let him go of him as quickly as he had grabbed him. Roy straightened himself up and glared at Hughes, who was without a doubt enjoying the spectacle.

“My dear innocent Catherine. Oh - to think that she has been swept away by a criminal. I’m glad to have another alchemist here in case things go awry.”

“Hopefully, we won’t need to use him.” Hughes rocked back on his heels. “We don’t want to set the place on fire after all.”

“My flame alchemy is a lot more subtle than you give me credit for,” Roy said sulkily. “I have pin-point precision.”

“Steady on,” Hughes said. “You’re just the backup, Roy. What are you complaining about anyway?”

“If you’re making me endure this,” Roy hissed. “I want to get something out of it.”

“Don’t you worry, friend, you’ll be thanking me later.”

Armstrong sniffled. “I’m so lucky to have such good friends.”

Roy felt like an asshole. Armstrong was strange and overly emotional, but his sister was the reason they were here.

“I’m always happy to play the hero.” Roy puffed out his chest and ignored Hughes’ snort. He continued, “Rushing in and saving the damsels in distress is one of my specialities.”

The words did not comfort Armstrong.

“My beautiful little sister -” The Major wiped at his eyes. “You’ll help me make sure she keeps her virtue intact, won’t you?”

“Don’t worry! Roy might be a womaniser but he won’t touch your little sister.”

Hughes ignored the pointed glare Roy sent in his direction and patted Armstrong on the arm.

Armstrong threw his head back and laughed. “No need to worry there. My little sister has a penchant for larger men. The Colonel would be not be muscular enough for her.”

Roy reached for the cuff links that were on top of the dresser.

“Keep on talking about me as if I’m not here,” he said grumpily as he put on his cuff links.

“She also has a weakness for a good moustache,” Armstrong continued.

“Facial hair.” Hughes shook his head. “Oh dear, Roy only has facial fluff.”

Roy gritted his teeth. Why is Hughes my best friend again?

“Not to worry, Colonel,” Armstrong said seriously. “You may not be handsome enough to win my fair sister’s heart, but from what I hear you are regarded as quite a catch.” He bowed his head. “If you’ll excuse me, sirs, I want to do a sweep of the area.”

Armstrong saluted the superior officers and exited the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

“His sister will see him a mile away,” Roy said. “He doesn’t exactly blend in.”

“Don’t underestimate Alex. He has quite the plan.”

“Huh.” Roy raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“You’ll see!”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “You’re in a good mood.”

“I just love weddings!” Hughes sighed, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“You do know this isn’t a real wedding, right?”

Hughes wasn’t listening as usual; he had a faraway expression on his face,

“Do you remember my wedding?”

“Just about, I did get a little drunk.” Roy’s expression darkened as remembered a drunken conversation with Riza he would rather forget. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Remind me never to get that drunk again.”

“You need to loosen up, Roy,” Hughes said. “You can have a little fun every now and again.”

“Fun won’t make me Fuhrer. If there is one thing Madame Christmas taught me is that liquor loosens lips.”

“Nonsense - if you had a wife you could have a little fun. You need to get yourself a wife, friend.”

“I thought that was what I was doing here,” Roy muttered under his breath.

“Still sulking, Roy?” Hughes wrapped his arm around him. “I’m sure you’ll find someone that will put up with you.” He tapped his chin. “Oho - but there is a woman who you haven’t managed to chase away. Hawkeye must like you.”

_Don’t say it._

Roy pulled out of the other man’s grip. “Don’t even go there, Hughes.”

Hughes smiled knowingly.

*********

 

 

 

Riza still didn’t know exactly how she got swept up in Hughes’ plans. There was something about that man that made it impossible to refuse him. She was wearing a simple white dress. It was the type of wedding dress she would have chosen if she really was getting married. She had gasped when she opened the box Hughes had left for her. That was when she wondered if Roy had a hand in it. She blushed as she remembered the heated conversation that they had at Hughes’ wedding.

A light knock on the door interrupted her musings. “Lieutenant?”

“Just a moment.”

She took a steadying breath and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was down around her shoulders. Roy had teased her that she was looking for a husband when she first started growing out her hair.

She closed her eyes.

 _It’s just another job_ , she reminded herself. _We’re trying to bring in a fugitive and save the Major’s sister._

Riza walked over to the door and opened it. She heard a sharp intake of breath as her eyes met Roy’s.

_He looks good. But then he always looks good._

His hair was combed back and he looked dashing in the charcoal suit. The white tie and vest set off the suit nicely.

_Damn this is bad._

Riza felt the warmth rise in her cheeks.

Hughes laughed ending the spell. “And the best part of this mission that you two won’t need to do much acting.”

Both Riza and Roy’s heads swivelled in Hughes’ direction.

“Oh shut up, Hughes,” Roy said.

“Okay, lovebirds. I’ll bring the car around. Meet you in front of the building in ten minutes.” He grinned over his shoulder. “Let you have some time to get your story straight.”

He almost skipped down the corridor leaving Roy and Riza in silence.

“You let your hair down.” Roy reached out and played with a strand of her hair. “I like it.”

She closed her eyes. “Don’t!”

He shoved the strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just trying to sell it. We’re supposed to a couple, right?”

“Nice try,” she said, her lip twitching. “I’m not sure if this is such a good idea.”

“Wedding jitters?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s a terrible idea. Sometimes, I think Hughes has special powers.”

He offered Riza his arm, and she took it. “I think he must.”

*********

 

 

Hughes pulled the car into a space right by the door of the town hall.

He looked over his shoulder. “We’ll go straight to the registry office. We’ve got an appointment just before Catherine’s. Armstrong and few of my men are in place to capture the alchemist.”

“Alright,” Roy said with a nod. “And we listen out for the signal.”

“Absolutely, the man’s an alchemist. He could recognise you.” Hughes winked. “Apparently you’re quite famous in alchemist circles.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Idiot!”

Riza sniggered from beside him as Hughes got of the car.

Roy turned to Riza. “Are you alright to do this?”

She met his gaze and inclined her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. _Oh fuck - this is going to be a long day._ She stared at him, and for once he wasn’t sure what she was saying.

“I’m sorry, Riza, I’m still not sure how he talked me into it.”

“Riza?” She raised an eyebrow. “It’s been a while since you called me that.”

“Well, I can hardly call you Lieutenant, can I? Not here.”

“You’re right of course, Roy.”

Her lips twitched upward and he tried to ignore the swooping feeling in his stomach. He loved it when she smiled. He just wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

“Sir? I mean Roy. Are you alright?”

“Sorry - uh yes. I’m fine.” He blinked. “It’s just another mission, right?”

_Hughes that bastard! How am I going to keep it together?_

Riza nodded. “Yeah, just another day’s work.”

She looked just as unconvinced as he felt.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hughes grinned in at them and winked. “Come on, Roy, let’s get you a wife.”

“Just a warning,” Roy whispered in her ear. “You might need to stop me from murdering him.”

Hughes opened the door for Riza and Roy got out the other side.

 _This was insane._ He would be lying if he said the idea of pretending to be marrying Riza Hawkeye didn’t help convince him to get involved in Hughes’ harebrained scheme. When it came to Riza Hawkeye, he didn’t always think things through properly.

He paused for a moment and savoured the view. Riza’s white dress was simple and classy. Just like her. But in a dress that tight he had to wonder where she was keeping her gun.

“Come on you two, the wedding registrar is waiting,” Hughes said.

He was damned if he was going to waste the opportunity to hold Riza’s hand like he had always wanted.

He held out his hand. She looked down at it for a moment before taking it and threading his fingers in hers. It felt strange, but right in its strangeness somehow.

Hughes wanted them to play; they were going to be convincing.

They walked up the steps, side by side. Hughes hung behind them.

Roy had to slow his steps to match hers, such was her habit of walking in his shadow.

At the top of the steps a huge suit of armour with a wisp of blonde hair sticking out of the top was visible just inside the door.

“A gift from the Armstrong family,” said Hughes.

Roy shook his head as the armour moved a hand a fraction. _Armstrong!_

“Very subtle disguise,” Roy whispered in Riza’s ear.

******

 

The room was beautiful. Riza did a double take when she walked in. Her favourite flowers were decorating the room. She was about to turn and ask Roy if he knew about this, but the look of wonder in his eyes gave her an answer.

The little old lady that had come to greet them was all smiles. She was sprayed liberally in a floral perfume.

“Come on,” the little old lady chirped. “You must be Roy and Riza. I’m Mrs Fisher.”

She turned around and walked up the aisle.

“Ma’am, we’re here-” Roy began.

Hughes made a cutting motion.

“Play along, it will be fun,” he whispered.

Mrs Fisher turned around. “Sorry, dears, did you say something?”

Hughes came up behind them and put a hand on their shoulders propelling them forward to the top of the room.

“They’re a little nervous. I’m not sure why. They are already like a married couple.”

Mrs Fisher laughed. “Now, where are your guests?”

“Well, both Riza and I are orphans,” Roy said.

“I’m terribly sorry,” she said.

“It was a long time ago,” Riza added. “But thank you.”

“And well, the most important thing is that the two of us are together,” Roy said, his eyes burning into Riza’s. “It doesn’t matter if no one else is here. This day is for us.”

Riza could almost believe him. He was so good at twisting truths, but there was one rule. They never lied to one another.

“Oh, to be young and in love,” Mrs Fisher cooed. She turned to Hughes. “So, Mr Hughes, I think it’s time to begin.”

Hughes walked around them, slapped Roy on the shoulder blade as he did so. Roy and Riza gazed quizzically at one another.

“Oh, didn’t I tell you,” Hughes said, “I’m your wedding registrar!”

Riza narrowed her eyes. What is he up to?

“Apologies, ma’am,” Roy said, “I assumed you were the registrar.”

“Yes well - I am the official registrar. As such, I have to sit in and you do need a witness as you have no guests. Your friend asked if he could complete the ceremony. It’s highly irregular, but I agreed to it. He’s very charming as I’m sure you know.”

Riza snorted. _Indeed._

She supposed it was a right decision as it would mean Hughes could take his time with the ceremony, although she still didn’t know why he decided they had to go through the motions.

Maybe he wanted to give them this, something they would never have in real life? They could play pretend for today. Roy was still holding her hand tight and she thought she rather liked it.

Roy smiled down at her almost as if he read her mind. He turned his gaze to the top of the room. Riza followed and saw Hughes was talking in hushed tones with the woman at the top of the room as he shuffled papers.

“You don’t hear anything from outside, do you?” Riza asked, lowering her voice.

Roy shook his head. “No, I’m starting to get a little worried, we might actually have to go through with this.”

_Would it be so bad?_

His eyes widened. “You do realise you said that aloud.”

“What?” Her cheeks burned.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. I should embarrass you more often.”

“You frequently embarrass me,” she retorted.

“And to answer your question, it is nothing less than my most selfish desire. But you know how I feel about you, how I’ve always felt about you.”

“Yes - and I wish I didn’t. It wouldn’t be so hard if we could lie to one another. Why do I always have to be the strong one?”

She could see the hurt in his eyes. “Don’t you realise it is hard for me too.”

“It’s not that. It’s just I don’t trust myself.”

There was a loud cough from the top of the room, and they reluctantly tore their gaze from one another.

“So, shall we get started?” Mrs Fisher beckoned them forward. “We have another wedding shortly.”

Hughes rubbed at the back of his neck, “Come on you two! You’re not having second thoughts now, surely.”

“Hughes - this-”

Riza tugged on his hand. Roy’s mouth closed and he turned to look at her. He shook his head and he stared at her.

“If you’re sure,” he whispered.

His breath was hot in her ear and she shivered. _Stay close to me._

“I think I can make the sacrifice for the Major’s sake.”

It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong, just playing the part for the mission. And tomorrow, everything could go back to normal as if nothing happened.

“I’m really sorry, but we really need to hurry on,” continued Mrs Fisher.

Roy released her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist instead, and pulled her close. “Come on Hughes, make all your dreams come true and get me a wife.”

*******

 

 

Roy could almost forget the real reason why they were there.

_The mission. The mission. The mission._

_But she’s so beautiful, and she’s holding my hand._

_It’s just a ruse. We’re just acting._

“I’ve known Roy boy for several years now, and there’s only ever been one woman for him.” Hughes glanced towards the door. He paused for a moment and then continued. “Now, Roy Musket do you take Riza Hawking to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Roy suddenly realised that in agreeing to play along they had overlooked one important thing: wedding rings.

Hughes patted his breast pocket. “Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten them.”

_The crafty bastard. Was making us go through the whole thing always his plan?_

Hughes took out a set of golden rings.

Roy knew he should be angry. It was an exquisite torture, but he found he didn’t mind as much as he should.

“What would we do without you?” Roy took the slender golden band from Hughes’ outstretched palm.

Riza arched an eyebrow, bùt she took the other band.

Roy’s heart thumped hard in his chest.

_Stop being a fool._

Still, he likely never get a chance again to be in a place like this and get married for real. Not with Riza in any case. Not that he would want to marry anyone else.

“So, let’s go again, then,” Hughes continued. “Roy, will you take Riza to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honour and protect, until death do you part?”

Roy couldn’t take his eyes off Riza. She looked so beautiful with her blond hair pooled around her shoulders. Her eyes were shining and her lips were smiling.

_Oh how I wish this was real._

“I do!” He took Riza’s hand and slid on the ring.

“Excellent!” Hughes’ grin went even wider. “And Riza, do you take Roy to be your lawful wedded husband - to love, to honour and protect, until death do you part?”

She had the ring on his finger before she answered, “I do.”

Hughes clapped his hands. “Now, you may kiss the bride. Come on, Roy, you kept the lady waiting long enough.”

Roy a deep breath. _I have to make it realistic._ He dipped his head and she met his lips with hers. _Soft but unyielding, warm but strong._ Her hands were on his back, his hands on her waist and he pulled her closer.

Roy’s eyes were closed, but he heard the click of a camera. _Damn Hughes and his camera ruining the moment._

He didn’t want to pull away and let her go. It would mean admitting that this moment was not real, and desperately wanted to lose himself in it.

They pulled apart reluctantly, but didn’t take their eyes off one another. A loud scream brought them back to reality.

Roy’s body tensed up ready for flight. He patted his breast pocket, checking his gloves were there.

“I guess that’s the signal,” Riza whispered.

There was a loud crackle from Hughes’ radio. Leaving a confused Mrs Fisher in their wake, the three soldiers rushed to the door, Hughes in the lead. He threw open the door and they stopped in the doorway. The Major was restraining a very large black-haired man. Four soldiers pointed their guns at his captive. Roy paused in the action of reaching for his gloves.

“Looks like they all have it in order,” Riza said.

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "Huh - we’re not needed after all.”

The Major’s suit of armour was strewn about the floor and the Major’s sister was wailing in the corner.

Hughes stepped forward. “Leave the lady to me.”

“Perhaps it is for best we were not needed.” Roy folded his arms and glanced at Riza. “You can’t possibly be carrying a gun.”

He tried not to let his eyes drift to her cleavage.

“I knew you were wondering.” She shook her head. “Why didn’t you just ask?” She caught his furtive glance and she smiled, “No - these are all mine.”

“So that gun?”

“Thigh holster.” She smirked at the slack jawed expression on his face.

He was about to say something he might regret when they were joined by Mrs Fisher again.

“Oh dear, dear,” she said, “I’m so sorry, my dears. Your big day has been ruined. Let us make this up to you.”

“Never mind,” Riza said kindly.

“You’re such nice kids,” Mrs Fisher said. “Come back inside now and sign the wedding papers.”

Roy caught Hughes’ nod as he turned. He wasn’t sure why he was continuing with this charade except that it provided an excuse to stand a little closer to Riza.

The woman tugged them both by the arm and pulled them both towards a table in the far corner of the room. They had gone this far they might as well complete it. It’s not like it was a real wedding anyway.

_What harm could it do? Let’s play pretend just a little longer._

“Take a seat please.”

Roy and Riza sat at the table and signed their names to the papers where an x had been marked.

“Lovely! Now - we just need for your friend to sign the papers too and we’re done!” She inclined her head. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be right back, I just need to check on the situation outside.”

The woman left the room leaving Roy and Riza in silence.

Roy laughed nervously. “This is a crazy situation, huh?”

“I would safely say that’s quite the understatement, sir,” Riza said, eyebrow raised.

“Sir is hardly appropriate in this situation.”

“Sorry, it’s habit by now,” she said softly. “Besides, nothing is appropriate in this situation.”

“I guess not.” His lip twitched. He sobered and he stared into her eyes. “At a risk of being even more inappropriate, I have to admit I enjoyed kissing you.”

“I suppose it was satisfactory,” she said drily.

“Satisfactory?” He put his hand on his heart. “You must be mistaken.” He moved his chair closer to her. “How about I show you?”

She took a deep intake of breath and shook her head. “Roy-”

_Shit._

He looked down at his feet. “Sorry - I shouldn’t have said that.”

She put a hand on his cheek. “Hey - Look at me!”

He looked up.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. I think you should know that by now.”

“I know.”

Her hand was still on his cheek. He reached up and squeezed her hand before bringing it down to his lips.

He kissed her knuckles. “I guess that will have to do for now.”

Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

“And well,” he continued and dropped her hand reluctantly, “it’s not like we have the excuse of playing a part if someone other than Mrs Fisher was to walk in right now.”

“I definitely don’t trust myself with you today,” she said, her voice hoarse.

She turned away from him, stood up and examined the flowers on the other side of the table.

Roy sighed. “I could kill Hughes for this?”

Riza turned around and frowned. “What should we do now? I mean, do we wait for Hughes?”

Just as Roy shrugged his shoulders, the little old lady returned to the room. She carried in a tray with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. ”The next wedding has been cancelled, and the military have asked that all civilians remain inside while they escort their prisoner away. Let us make it up to you, please.”

He glanced at Riza. Alcohol while on duty was forbidden, but then this was off the books.

“it would be rude to say no,” he said in an undertone, “we might as well enjoy ourselves.”

“Why not,” Riza said to the lady. “Thank you!”

******

 

Riza had to question her decision making capabilities later that evening. She was standing outside Roy’s hotel room. Her hand hovered over the door as she tried to work up the courage to knock.

_Why am I doing? Anyone could see me here._

She left Roy and Hughes in the bar an hour earlier and retired to her own room, head spinning a little from all the alcohol. The bottle of champagne was followed by dinner with Hughes, who ordered a bottle of wine for the three of them. It was a little more alcohol than she was used to.

She drank a coffee and drank a glass of iced water in an attempt to sober herself up a little. But all she could think about as she sat there alone in the room was Roy’s lips and hands. That kiss had undone her more than she had thought.

She should known better than to agree to this, Roy should have known better than to kiss her like that, and Hughes knew them better than they would have liked. The worst part was that she didn’t regret it and she wanted more.

So, when she heard Roy stumble in the hall on the way to his room, she couldn’t resist following him a few minutes later, no matter how foolish it was.

Steeling herself, she finally knocked on the door. A bleary eyed and messy haired Roy opened the door.

“Riza?” He looked around frantically before he grabbed her hands and pulled her into the room with him.

She closed the door behind her with her elbow. “Sorry.”

His hands were still holding hers, and her back was against the door

He gazed at her in silence before speaking. “What are you doing here?” He blinked like he was wondering if she was a figment of his imagination.

“Still here,” she said. “Do you want me to pinch you?”

“Sorry - that was rude.” He dropped her hands and gestured vaguely around the room. “Um - sit!”

There was a free armchair in the corner of the room, or there was the bed.

_The bed. In Roy Mustang’s bed. When he's not injured or sick. And we have both been drinking. I should sit on the armchair._

She sat on the bed. “I wanted to see you.”

Roy stood a step towards the bed, but remained standing. “You see me most days, Lieutenant.”

She closed her eyes at the familiar words. “Indeed, but you know exactly what I mean.”

She could sense the internal mental struggle as he took another step closer to her.

“Of course, I do.”

“Well, I don’t know about you. But I’m tired of this.” Her voice wavered as he sat down beside her, mattress dipping beneath her.

_Yes - I really should have sat on the armchair._

“Riza-”

“Please - I just need to say this.” Riza said, her voice stronger.

He inclined his head. “I’m listening.”

“Still,” she continued, “I know we’re doing the right thing.” She leaned over and kissed him chastely on the lips. “That’s why tonight I just want to be Riza Musket. Tomorrow we can go back to being the Colonel and the Lieutenant.”

She would have laughed at the twin red patches on his cheeks and the wide eyed expression, but she could feel her own cheeks warm and the butterflies in her belly. There was no room for voice of reason. Not tonight when every simple touch could cast electricity through her body.

“We don’t need to be characters in Hughes’ fairytale.” He cupped her face in his hands. “I’ve a better idea. Let’s just be Roy and Riza.”

She smiled. “Well then, are you going to kiss me properly? Last time was mediocre.”

“Challenge accepted.” He arched an eyebrow. “I’ll make you quiver, Riza Hawkeye.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Ooh - is that a promise?”

************

 

It was still dark when Roy woke up. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why his nose was buried in Riza’s hair. The bittersweet events of the previous day came rushing back. He moved back a fraction and leaned on his elbow to get a better look at the sleeping beauty in his bed. He bit back a laugh as she shifted closer to him in her sleep. He basked for the moment before checking his pocket watch on the dresser. The smile disappeared. He loathed to wake her, but the halls would be busy soon and she would be unable to sneak back into her room. And they would have to go back to their military roles.

He sighed and kissed Riza”s temple. “Riza, wake up.”

“Mmm.”

“I’m sorry, Riza, it’s time to get up.”

She opened one eye, then the other. “Remind me to never drink again.”

He chuckled and rolled out of the bed. “Let me get us some coffee.” He quickly pulled on his trousers.

_I need to get out of bed, before I’m tempted to kiss her again._

He turned on the kettle and glanced over at the bed.

“Turn around,” she ordered. “I want to get dressed.”

“It’s a bit late for modesty,” he teased. “Besides you got to look at my naked ass when I was getting dressed. Don’t think to deny it.”

“Just turn around. Please! And then please put on a shirt.”

He almost laughed at the childlike whine in her voice, but thought better of it. Clearly, she too was tempted to get right back to where they left off. His shirt was conveniently tossed on the armchair and he put it on before returning to the kettle to make the coffee.

When he was done, he brought Riza some coffee. She was sitting on the bed. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were a little bloodshot. He put his own coffee down on the dresser and walked over to the window to open the curtains. Daylight streamed into room, and Riza winced.

“Hangover?”

She rubbed at her temple. “Hangover from hell. My head feels like it’s splitting in two.”

“We might have drunk a little too much.”

“There’s no might about it.”

“True,” Roy said. “About last night-”

“I know what you’re going to say. It was a mistake.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a mistake, Riza. Ill-advised certainly.”

“I don’t regret it,” she said quickly.

“Good - neither do I.”

“I wish we didn’t have to choose. But, we have!”

“Some things are more important than our selfish desires”

“I should probably-” Riza began.

Knock. Knock.

“Roy!”

_Hughes - impeccable timing as usual? Fuck._

“Don’t worry,” Roy whispered. “I’ll get rid of him.”

He went to the door and stepped outside. “What do you want, Hughes?”

“Bit of a rush getting dressed?”

“I’m not in the mood. What do you want?”

“Well, I - uh- I have a confession to make.”

Roy’s eyes narrowed.

“Can’t we go inside?”

Roy shook his head. “The corridor is empty, so as long as you keep your voice down, here is just fine.”

Hughes rubbed at the back of his neck. “I might have left out a few things about yesterday. I have a license to marry couples.”

“YOU WHAT? Tell me you’re joking.”

“Now, look who’s rising their voice.”

“It’s fine.” Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. “We didn’t sign our real names, so it’s not like it’s valid.”

“Well about that - Riza definitely signed her real name and your signature is frankly illegible, so I’m not sure what you wrote.”

Roy balled his fists. “Hughes, if this is some sort of joke I’m going to kill you.”

“Let’s just go inside, okay,” Hughes said.

Roy shook his head.

“Oh come on, I know she’s in there with you. Maybe Riza can calm you down?”

“Or maybe she’ll kill you instead,” Roy growled.

There was no point in pretending, He pushed open the door with a sigh. “Sorry Riza - he insisted.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Well, this makes him complicit and it probably serves him right.” She paused. “What was going on out there? I only got bits of the conversation.”

Roy grimaced before speaking. “Don’t freak out… but I think we got married last night.”

Riza blinked slowly, blearily. “Huh?”

“We really got married. Riza?”

“I’m not the one freaking out,” she said waspishly. “Now take a deep breath and tell me what the fuck you mean!”

Roy jabbed his finger at Hughes. “You tell her!”

Hughes explained how the marriage license could be valid after all. Roy watched as Riza’s eyes widened and mouth opened. She didn’t say a word during Hughes’ explanation.

“So, I’ll let you two decide what you want to do.” Hughes reached into his jacket and placed the papers on the table. “You know, you could just hand them in. As long as you claim nothing was going on before the marriage you technically haven’t done anything wrong.”

Roy and Riza looked at one another. _I wish it was that simple._

“And if you choose not to hand in the papers,” Hughes added, “keep the wedding rings handy for when you do. Now, I’m off.”

Before they could say a word, Hughes gave them a quick wave leaving them alone to process the situation they found themselves in.

“Hughes has a marriage license.” Roy ran a finger through his hair. “The bastard played us from start to finish.”

“No - he wouldn’t do something like to us. He has to be joking.”

She rifled through the papers and sure enough she had written Hawkeye. She groaned as Roy leaned over her shoulder.

“I don’t think that he would joke about it either. I’ve known him a lot longer than you have. He’s capable of anything. Bastard.”

“I think I need another drink,” she moaned. “So, what do we do?”

“You know how I feel about you, but -”

“We should destroy the papers,” they said in unison.

“You do it," he suggested.

“You should set them on fire,” she said at the same time.

They both laughed. It was stupid, but it felt wrong to destroy them.

“Suppose, we don’t hand in the papers!” Roy smirked and dipped his head. “We’re still not married in the eyes of the law unless we hand them in. We’ll keep them and the rings somewhere safe as a promise for the future.”

Riza’s smile widened. “And when it’s over, we can get Hughes to really marry us.”

If they made it that far, it would be a miracle. But Roy Mustang believed in the impossible. He always had.

**Fin …**


End file.
